The conventional hanging fan generally comprises a motor unit and a plurality of blades. The assembling way of the blades can be classified into shaft type or case type. As to the shaft type, the blades are arranged on the blade rack on the bottom of motor shaft, and are driven by shaft. As to the case type, the blades are arranged on the blade rack on the bottom of motor case, and are driven by the case.
However, in both mentioned arrangement, the motor unit, blade rack and blade are generally stored and conveyed separately because their size awe bulky. After those components are conveyed to the place for assembling they are generally assembled by bolt. The assembling task is troublesome and time consuming. A hanging fan with quickly and easily assembled blade is desired.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an assembling device for the blade of the hanging fan which comprises a ring body arranged on the bottom of the motor unit and having a plurality of dovetail grooves on rim thereof, and blade base has corresponding dovetail shape such that the blade base can be inserted into the dovetail groove and the blades are fixed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: